The Untold Parts
by sulfeawen13
Summary: There were a few people left out of this whole ring story, some rather important ones. The Choosen Ones. Rating for language in later chapters. Any reviews welcome, flames will be laughed at. Toodles!


~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
  
Michelle, Mary, and Heather were over at Peffer Park, of course, on a bright and sunny June day in 2003. They were taking a path that led 'supposedly' to the cemetery, or so Mary and Michelle informed.  
  
Michelle had long, wavy light brown hair, very fair skin, bright blue eyes, and was 5"5. Heather was 5"3, had long blonde hair, glasses, fair skin with freckles, and bright blue-green eyes. Mary had long wavy brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes, pretty fair skin with freckles, and was 5"6. Currently Heather and Mary were keeping their distance from the water-mud, while Michelle had her now very dirty jeans rolled up to her knees and her black sandals dangling from knee-deep in the mud.  
  
"How can you stand that?" exclaimed Mary, making a face at Michelle.  
  
Michelle grinned mischievously and picked up a handful of mud, then hurled it at Mary.  
  
"Hehehe! Now you can't catch me!" Michelle yelled, and ran straight ahead as fast as she could.  
  
She could hear Mary in close pursuit behind her, and gulped when she saw the 4-foot-tall tree trunk lying on its side, which just happened to be in her way. She was going to fast to stop, so she prepared to make an impossible jump. She sprang, but her foot caught, causing her to do a somersault, and landed on her back.  
  
For a moment she just laid there with her eyes shut, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Michelle! Michelle are you alright?" yelled Mary, climbing over the trunk with Heather close behind her.  
  
Michelle rolled over painfully and cracked open her eyes, then moaned.  
  
"What haaa…OMIGOD!" cried Heather, faltering.  
  
Mary turned to the direction Heather was looking at impatiently, but then her jaw dropped. Michelle, who couldn't stand the suspense, rolled over and leapt up in astonishment only to fall back down. Standing there was an old man in gray robes, with long white hair and a long white beard, bright blue eyes, and a staff.  
  
"I see you recognize me." said Gandalf softly.  
  
Michelle managed to get back up this time and stared at him, then nodded.  
  
"How could we not?" she croaked.  
  
Michelle suddenly crumpled to the ground, laughing so hard she was crying, then the laughter turned into tears and she sobbed so hard she was convulsing. Then she began to cough horribly, with her two friends and Gandalf at a total loss of what to do. She wiped the tears from her eyes slowly and stood up, using a tree as support.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured.  
  
Gandalf sighed and beckoned to Heather, who walked on over obediently. He muttered some words and waved his staff. There was a flash of light and then Heather had reverted back to her old form, then he followed suit with Mary and Michelle. Heather now had hip-length wavy gold hair, bright blue eyes, was 6"1, was very thin, fair skin, and had a nice figure. Mary had long and straight dark brown hair, bright green eyes, light skin, was 5"10, was thin, and had a good figure. Michelle's hair turned black, and was waist-length and wavy, her eyes were a very vivid dark blue, skin was very fair, shrunk to 5"0, was very thin, and curvy.  
  
"I suppose you can remember stuff now?" Gandalf commented.  
  
Michelle nodded slightly.  
  
"It's a bit foggy." Michelle told him.  
  
Gandalf looked at the two other girls, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Michelle, you're name is really Lily Bunce, and your Father's name was _______ Bunce. Your Mother's was _______ Took, who was Merry and Pippin's Aunt. You had a brother who was two years younger than you, you're parents and brother died in a fire when you were 13. You then went to live with your Took relations until you were 24 when I discovered what you were, and you came with me to Nenmorwen and Narlaurenwen here. Then at age 25 I sent you to a different time and dimension until you were needed back. Nenmorwen lived with her Aunt until she was 94, because her parents died, her Mother in labor and her Father two years after of a sickness. She left Middle Earth at age 95, and you three lived with me in the meantime. Narlaurenwen, you lived with your parents until you were ______, and then they sailed for The Havens, leaving Narlaurenwen in Nenmorwen's Aunt's custody, who was an old family friend. That is basically your life histories, any questions?" Gandalf explained.  
  
"What is the news?" asked Narlaurenwen.  
  
"We will be holding the second Council of Elrond in the morrow. It has been decided you three must accompany them."  
  
"Can we go now?" demanded Nenmorwen impatiently.  
  
Gandalf nodded and motioned for them to grab his staff. With a flash they were gone from that dimension for forever. They found themselves in a hallway of Rivendell, and Lily noted that it was sunset.  
  
"We will go see Elrond, and you will be shown to your rooms. Lily, I'm sure you'll want to go find the Hobbits, they'll be outside in the Gardens." Gandalf said.  
  
Gandalf led them down many halls before ending up in a large room with Elrond sitting at the head of a huge table. He gave a nod of his head and stood up, walking over to them,  
  
"It is good to see the faces of the Chosen Ones again in this realm, you're presences are greatly needed. Thank you for finding them, Gandalf, I'm sorry I called back the others back, but I felt that it was to dangerous for all but you." Elrond told Gandalf.  
  
"You mean, its been only Gamdalf this whole time?!?" yelped Lily, then cringed.  
  
Elrond laughed and nodded, "You still have that loud mouth, Lily, you must work on that, Sauron nor Saruman will appreciate a loud tongue. All the others were there up to a few days ago, I then told Gandalf just to send the others back and to get you back. But that is enough questions! Gandalf will you excourt them to their rooms?"  
  
"Yes, Elrond." Gandalf replied and gave a short bow.  
  
They walked back down some hallways and stopped at a door that seemed to be crystal.  
  
"This is you're room, Lily, you will find some of you're belongings still saved. Have a nice sleep." Gandalf informed, and opened the door.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf, and good night. Night He- I mean Nenmorwen, night Narlaurenwen." Lily yawned.  
  
"Night." Answered Nenmorwen and Narlaurenwen in union.  
  
Lily stepped inside the room and shut the door quickly; she still couldn't believe it. Her room had an ivory floor, crystal walls, and a soft bed with silk sheets. Her balcony overlooked the bright, lush green trees that stretched for miles and miles. She opened the oak wardrobe in the corner, and saw all of her old cloths in it. She took out a white dress; the only dress she'd ever liked, and went to take a bath. She soaked in the tub for a while, then pulled her dress on, and brushed out her hair. She walked over to the pack on her bed and opened it. There was a small black book that fell out first, and Lily opened it up curiously.  
  
'Wedmath 23rd, 2992  
  
I'm at a place called 'Hobbiton', as some passerbyer kindly informed me when I asked,  
  
And I am very hungry. This stomach of mine never holds in food long, surprised I am so thin, I suppose it comes from the Took-relations. Speaking of these 'Tooks', I have yet to discover my cousin Peregrin Took's home. I have never met the fellow, and apparently neither had my parents.  
  
All I know is I better get there soon, as I feel as if I could regurgitate any food I've eaten very soon. I am about to knock on a door to ask for help, because I'm beginning to feel rather panicked. My chest still burns from all that smoke I inhaled! I still can't remember how I got out of that fire, I know I'll never forgive myself for leaving my parents, or causing their deaths. I think my Father carried me out, then went back in to get my brother and Mother. Then the building collapsed. I am such an ass! My parents had always said I inherited the Took spirit and foolishness. I just hope I find help soon, before I have another coughing fit, they hurt. Good day (not really).  
  
-Lily Bunce'  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily smiled, she remembered this well, and then she had ended up knocking on Frodo and Bilbo Baggins' door! Oh what great friends they had been! Of course, it may have helped that her and Frodo were engaged they had wanted to wait until after her coming of age to marry, though. But she had left, and Frodo had given her a ring…a silver ring with a small amethyst encrusted on it. Lily smiled and dug through the bag, finally finding it, and slid it on her ring finger. She continued to sort through her things and found a comb, some paper and pens, some books, and some money. She came across some letters from her friends that she had accumulated over the years. She unfolded them and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Lily,  
  
  
  
Hullo Lily! I hope you aren't too sad anymore, I mean the way you cried when Gandalf told you that you had to leave! I will miss you a lot Lil; you became as a sister to me and Merry! It just won't be the same without you. But you'll be back someday, Gandalf can't keep the three of us apart forever. And don't worry about Frodo, I'll watch him, and I don't suppose Sam'll let Frodo out of his sight. Hehehe. Also, if Frodo even so much as looks at another girl while your gone, me and Merry'll punch him good!  
  
My sisters send their farewell by the way, Pimpernel was bawling when she heard you left. Even if you two ARE the same age, how can you stand her? Ouch! She just scratched my arm! Why does she always scratch me? Anyhow, we'll keep you're stuff safe while your gone. I just hope this letter gets to you safely, I didn't really get a chance to say bye. I'm starting to cry, I'd better go, before I go mad.  
  
  
  
Your Well-Behaved Cousin,  
  
Pippin'  
  
  
  
  
  
1 'Lil-  
  
  
  
Hello Lily, hope your well! Pippins been rather sad lately, but that's nothing compared to Frodo! Frodo has been very irritable and sad, but don't worry he knows you'll return…someday. Its not the same around here, I'll tell you, Farmer Maggots crops are getting to big! Now we'll be missing a third of the food we usually get from him. Maybe Frodo or Sam could come, but a small chance of that. Hope your witch training is going well, I can't think that it'd be easy, even if you are 'chosen'. Not much else happening. Its dull.  
  
Farewell for now.  
  
Merry'  
  
  
  
'Dear Lily,  
  
I miss you so much Lily! I feel like half of me is missing without you here! I'm going to be mad by the time you return to Hobbiton, but just as long as your safe I don't care. Try not to wreck too much havoc, although that was one of your talents. You must try to concentrate on this 'Chosen One' stuff as much as you can. At least you have protection with Gandalf there; he'd not let a thing happen to you. I would kill him, not to mention Pippin and Merry. Hope you and Narlaurenwen and Nenmorwen get along well, that'd be horrible if you didn't. Just try to keep your temper under check, remember what happened with Merry. Its to quite here, right about now you'd be bouncing around trying to talk me into stealing mushrooms with Merry and Pippin. I hope you get back soon, what'd Gandalf say it was? I don't think it will be that soon, though sadly enough. I guess we'll have to postpone the marriage then, but we'll have it as soon as you return. Okay?  
  
Love,  
  
Frodo'  
  
  
  
Lily laughed, and could remember how happy she was when this old man had showed up with these letters. She found that her bag was now empty and then remember what Gandalf told her 'They'll be in the Gardens'. She got up and walked out of her door, then walking as fast as she could down the hallways. Finally she reached the exit, and then muttered "Now to find the Gardens."  
  
"Need any assistance?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
Lily spun around and saw a weather-beaten man with shoulder-length dark brown hair, and she nodded.  
  
"I'm Lily Bunce, if you haven't heard." She told him.  
  
"I know and I'm Strider, I was keeping watch over you some of those days. I especially liked when you kicked David Baker in the shin, the Hobbits got a kick out of that. So, need a guide?"  
  
"Yes, please." replied Lily.  
  
Aragorn led Lily out and into a patio, then down a staircase, and after a few minutes they reached the Gardens.  
  
"I'll leave you here then, good night." Aragorn whispered  
  
"Yes, and thank you Aragorn." answered Lily.  
  
Lily walked as quietly as she could, then heard voices coming from the left. She dug into the flowers and went far enough to see through, but stay out of sight. She gave a sigh of relief; Frodo was sitting on a bench with Sam next to him, while Merry and Pippin were messing around in a fountain.  
  
"Are you alright Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, making Lily smile slightly.  
  
Frodo gave a long sigh and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Sam. I wonder what is taking Lily so long." Frodo said, frowning.  
  
Lily looked at Frodo for a long time, just taking in the face she had waited so long to see. She just loved the way the moonlight highlighted his smooth, soft, fair, handsome features, giving him a silvery glow. His eyes were bluer than ever, and glinting with a pain and loneliness that almost made Lily jump out and kiss him.  
  
"Yeah, she should be back." Pippin murmured.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and stepped out, the four faces looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"How 'bout you ask her now?" Lily told them, smiling.  
  
Pippin walked over to her tentaivly, and gapped.  
  
"L-lily?" he stammered.  
  
Lily nodded and hugged him and she began to cry.  
  
"Hi guys. How're you?" sobbed Lily, and Merry hugged her tightly after Pippin let go.  
  
She turned to Frodo, and couldn't hold back, she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him deeply on the lips, and he kissed back.  
  
"Hullo Frodo! I missed you." Lily said, her sobs stopping.  
  
Frodo looked at her for a while, holding her at arms-length.  
  
"You're back! You're back." Sobbed Frodo as he began to cry.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded, beginning to grin from ear-to-ear.  
  
"I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! YES!" yelled Lily, jumping up and down, but still not letting go of Frodo.  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Frodo began to scream along with her. Then Lily stopped and smiled contently.  
  
"I'm back." She whispered. 


End file.
